Burning Love
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: I can't take it anymore. Axel and I are best friends but when we got dared to kiss something changed between us. Now, I love him with all my heart and soul. What can I do? Rated for lemony goodness and language. AxelxOC! Mixed POVs!


Eating ice cream and talking with Axel was easy but it was really awkward when things got silent between us.

We sat on the clock tower like we always did after a mission but the only things that were missing were Roxas and Xion. Where the hell were they, and why were they torturing me so much? When I was alone with Axel, he made it hard to breathe and think because it felt the temperature rose some degrees despite the chilly ice cream we had. Those jackal-like grins he had on his handsome face made me flush and it felt like I was being cooked in a stove. It made me feel like I was on fire because of him.

"Seriously, where are they?" I asked, looking around to try and spot Roxas or Xion.

Axel didn't answer me so I turned to look at him but the expression on his face was one I did not expect. He looked almost angry and disappointed like he didn't want me to think about the younger two Nobodies but that would be totally strange because he and Roxas had been attached to the hip since day one. Why was he in such a bad mood? Did he want us to be alone? If that was so, did he know what he did to me?

I stirred awkwardly in my seat as I finished my ice cream and gazed off into the sunset, ignoring the heat in my body. It was impossible to think, let alone breathe, with Axel around and staring at the sun reminded me more of him than I would have liked. Praying for strength, I summoned the courage to examine the red-head's expression. It looked thoughtful and void of any humor, which was totally unlike him.

"Are you okay, Ax?" I asked, touching his arm gently. "You don't look all that happy?"

With a forced smile, he looked at me and said, "I'm fine, doll. More than fine, actually. Doll, what are you thinking about?"

My nonexistent heart plunged in my chest in despair like I was falling from the sky. Why of all questions did he have to ask about that one? He knew what I was thinking about: him, and his lips. A week ago, Demyx dared me to kiss Axel and I did but it was not what I expected because I expected it to be awkward. It wasn't because it was hot, passionate, and…loving. It was like Axel was expecting me to kiss him sometime soon and since then I wasn't able to concentrate like I could before the incident. With all I could, I inhaled deeply and let my breath out in a sigh. It felt nice to breathe without feeling like I was being strangled by heat.

"Nothing, really," I lied unconvincingly, averting my gaze. Like Axel, I didn't look anyone in the eyes when I was lying.

Suddenly, Axel did something unexpected; his thumb and forefinger locked my chin and forced it up so I would look at him. His spearmint colored eyes had no traces of humor in them and his face looked impatient like he wanted a better answer than the one I gave him. My chest constricted like some imaginary ropes were strangling me and my breathing became shallow and erratic. My eyes burned like tears were going to fall but they didn't and my cheeks were on fire. What was he doing to me?

"Stop," I breathed when his lips were about three inches from mine. "I know what you're doing. You're making fun of me for when Demyx dared me to kiss you because you think it's funny to toy with me. Well, let me tell you something, Ax…" His lips broke me off and the burning sensation in my body spiked like I was being cooked over a campfire. What was he doing?

The kiss he gave me made it feel like the last one we shared. It was hot and passionate and it made my head feel weightless. His tongue, hot and dry like a flame on a summer day, flicked my lower lip and begged entrance into my mouth, which I gladly gave. I felt the hand on my knee travel up until it came in contact with the juncture of my hip and leg and massage my hipbones in a sensual, heated way that rendered me to a pile of sputtering melted goop. As his tongue traveled around my mouth, I let out an insistent gasp that caused Axel to stop his ministrations and look at me curiously.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked with an impish smirk that made me want to slap him. "Do you want something?"

"You know what I want," I hissed, digging my fingertips into his arms.

His lips were an agonizing few inches away from mine and I could feel the heat in his breath as he spoke. "Say out loud, baby," he whispered huskily, unzipping my coat dangerously slow. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." His emerald eyes darkened considerably with unbridled lust.

"Make love to me," I whispered desperately, feeling a sharp pang of need in my chest that stabbed like a two edged knife. "I…can't take it anymore…"

The smirk spread on his face and he summoned a portal, carrying me through it, but our lips never detached.

(Axel POV)

About frickin' time. I had wanted to have sex with Elixa since she kissed me the week prior. Her soft, gentle lips felt like a cooling balm on my flamed lips but that didn't stop the lust emigrating to the surface because when we entered my room I pressed her to my bed roughly and unzipped her coat as fast as I could. Now, I wasn't a virgin but I knew she was so I didn't want to scare her too much. Gently, I stroked her exposed midriff with my now-bare hands. I loved feeling that womanly curve to her body because that was what turned me on the most: women with delightful curves that weren't too small or too big.

"Axel," she whispered, tugging off my coat so that my chest and stomach were bare.

I saw her eyes widen at the sight of my body and I knew why. Despite being lean, I had enough muscles that made females blush but I also had scars from fights I had gotten into that I wore as battle scars. Gently, I disposed of her little tight sports bra/top and let her pretty breasts free. All the blood flowed south at the sight because they were perfect for my hands and I could caress them with tenderness. My touches on her breasts made her mewl and cry out in desperation that caused arousal to stab my abdomen in a hard way.

I needed this girl—no, this woman who had captured my nonexistent heart and held it in her hands. She made me feel redeemed and loved, something I hadn't felt in a while. I wanted her to be mine no matter what hoops I had to jump through.

As her little hands went to the waistband of my dark pants, I stilled her movements and gave her a serious look. "Lixy," I breathed harshly, "I want you to be sure."

"Axel," was her pleading cry.

"This won't be gentle," I warned her harshly.

"Axel," she begged again, struggling to get her hands free.

"This won't be slow either," I warned her again, loosening my tight grab on her hands.

"Axel, please," she begged, taking advantage of my loose hold to unbutton my pants.

"All right then," I surrendered, kicking my boots and pants off swiftly. "You ready, baby, let me know if I hurt you and I'll stop."

"Okay," she gasped, slipping her hand into my boxers to stroke my little man down there.

I bucked my hips accidently and let out a loud moan, throwing my head back at the sensation. "Oh, fuck, Lixy," I groaned, bucking my hips some more. "God, stop doing…that…" I didn't mean to cum but it was just too much so I just let out a groan and released all over her hand and arm. I would have apologized for getting her messy but my load looked so good on her milky white skin.

Her smile looked impish like she was proud of making me lose control. Oh, she would so pay for that. Before she could speak, I pressed her back on the bed and connected our lips in a deep, passionate kiss that involved our tongues, teeth, and tender caresses. Discarding her pants over my shoulder, I examined her lacy white panties. They were modest yet soaked in arousal so I slid them down her smooth long legs and sniffed in the musky scent of her womanly juices. The dark curls in the middle of her hips drew me in to search for that special cluster of nerves that would drive her crazy.

When I slid a finger into her, I checked her expression in case she was in pain but her face was flushed with her expression calm. She gazed at me with those beautiful brown orbs and smiled at me lovingly as she stroked my cheek, prompting me to move forward. Slowly, I thrusted my finger in and out of her clit, causing her to moan and whimper with joy. Her slim yet angular body trembled with impending climax and her inner muscles tightened around my finger. Before I could even speak, she came long and good with a strident moan escaping her open mouth.

"Oh, God, Axel!" she cried, causing me to harden even more.

I pulled my finger out and licked up her juices, sighing at how delightful she tasted, but I knew I had to enter her now because I felt like I was going to cum in my boxers.

(Elixa POV)

Axel pulled off his boxers and his large manhood caught my eye. I winced at the sight because how the hell would that fit in me? He seemed to notice my discomfort but to comfort me he placed butterfly kisses along my lips, jaw, and cheeks and I felt calm. Ever so slowly, he slid his length in me and it stretched me in the most uncomfortable ways known to mankind. Pain filled my lower abdomen like a sword dug into my ovaries and uterus and I couldn't help but utter a cry. Axel's emerald eyes captured mine in an intense gaze and he pressed a gentle kiss to my lips, whispering encouragement in my ear.

"It's okay, Lixy," he whispered, stroking away the tears that went down my cheeks. "It'll only hurt for a little while. I'll be patient." With that, he rested his forehead to mine and closed his eyes as if waiting for my pain to subside.

A few minutes later, the pain was gone replaced by mind-blowing pleasure that caused spasms to rip through my body. Axel seemed aware of my pleasure and decided to make it increase because he began moving his hips and his member caressed my insides. My pants morphed to whimpers and then moans and I tried to keep it down but it just couldn't be repressed. Suddenly, as Axel increased his thrusts, my moans of pleasure turned into screams of ecstasy and lightning just erupted in my abdomen as I felt my climax coming like a tidal wave.

"A-Axel!" I screamed, digging my fingers into the sheets and arching my back wantonly.

"Lixy…" he panted seductively, sucking on my throat, leaving his mark on my skin. Just before I thought he would slow down, he increased his pace in such a godly way that it caused me to cry out loud enough to alert the whole castle.

It was unbearable because I tried to regain my breath but he kept thrusting mercilessly into my innocence, sending me into a twilight. Suddenly, a white flash clouded my vision and let out a loud cry as I released long and hard onto his member but he didn't stop thrusting into me. Why wasn't he stopping? I was about to break but he wasn't stopping or even slowing his pace.

"Axel…" I groaned, unable to take any more after cumming a third time.

"Not yet, babe," he breathed, still thrusting into me. "Just a little more." With that, he groaned my name and released his seed into my core.

As soon as I started, I couldn't stop. The feminine juices that came from me kept continuing like a freaking ocean tide. It was the most violent feeling I had ever felt and it wasn't stopping yet. I couldn't see Axel's expression because of my blurring eyesight but I was sure he was just as intoxicated as I was. Finally, the juices stopped flowing and I felt my whole body relapse.

After we both experienced a violent orgasm, we laid next to each other, twined in each other's arms. My head rested on Axel's chest as my eyelids fluttered with weariness but I didn't want to fall asleep until I confirmed something. Then he finally said it…

"I love you," he breathed, kissing my forehead gently.

I felt my stomach tighten delightfully as I looked up to him. "You do?" I asked gently, stroking his cheek.

"I have forever," he answered lovingly, stroking down my arm, "and I will for always."

I smiled and closed my eyes to drift to sleep with my lover. "I love you too," I whispered, falling into a deep sleep.

…

(Axel POV)

As usual, I was an early riser but what really woke me was Saix just entering my room without knocking. Feeling exposed, I pulled the covers up to my chest and eyed Saix like he was a complete stranger but I nearly laughed at his expression: It was a mix between disgust, curiosity, and exasperation, which was a funny combo. Gently, I elbowed Elixa and she woke up staring at Saix with a deep blush coloring her face.

"Report to your missions as usual," barked Saix indifferently. "Oh, and Axel," he said to me as he walked to the door, "I have a message from Lord Xemnas. He told me to tell you that the next time you and Elixa have sex, keep it down. One more thing, lock the door if you don't want people barging in." With that, he walked off, leaving me and Elixa to pull our clothes on.

"Well that was awkward," said Elixa finally, when she was dressed. "I didn't know we were that loud."

I smiled at her fondly and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry, Lixy," I said carelessly. "Saix hasn't been laid since he was a teenager."

Her aghast look made me chuckle. "When did Saix _ever_ get laid?" she asked, eying me like I just said a foreign word.

"Well, he had a chick-friend named Luna," I said, remembering, "and they had sex a few times. Strange, really. Anyway, I haven't seen her since she and Saix broke it off."

Elixa still had that weird look on her face. "There are two things I can't imagine," she said in a strained voice. "One is Saix having a lover; two is Vexen in a Speedo."

Bile swam in my throat but I swallowed it back to kiss Elixa fondly on the lips. "Let's do this more often," I whispered seductively, making her flush.

Gently, I smacked her succulent ass and watched her as she walked off. The sway of her hips made me want her even more. _Oh, yeah, _I was thinking as I followed her, _we are definitely doing this more often!_

_**A/N: Done! I hope you all liked it! I realized that I haven't made a sexy oneshot between Axel and Lixy so this happened! Read and review please~**_


End file.
